<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相性一百问 by wumingxiaopengyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776740">相性一百问</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou'>wumingxiaopengyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>相性一百问</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>主持人：今天很荣幸请来了两位故事的主角，欢迎Natasha和Wanda</p><p> </p><p>（寡红挥手，就座）</p><p> </p><p>：两位要回答100问题，后五十个可能相对的辛辣一点～</p><p>N&amp;W：We got paid，so don’t worry.</p><p>:那我们就快点开始吧！</p><p> </p><p>1:请问你的名字是?</p><p>N：Natasha Romanoff</p><p>W：Wanda Maximoff</p><p>2:你的年龄是?</p><p>N：29</p><p>W：24</p><p>主持人：两位相差5岁啊</p><p>N：有什么问题吗？<br/>（警觉脸）</p><p>主持人：没有没有，我只是觉得好香，不是，好磕，啊不是，好配😅...</p><p>3:您的性别是?</p><p>N&amp;W：这种问题就不必了</p><p>主持人：懂，浪费时间的问题我们跳过</p><p>4:请问你的性格是怎样的?</p><p>W：自己说有点羞耻哦...</p><p>N：有互相说的吗？</p><p>主持人：那直接下一题</p><p>5:对方的性格呢?</p><p>N：温柔，脆弱又坚强</p><p>W：自信且自知</p><p>6:两人什么时候相遇的?在哪里?</p><p>N&amp;W：一年前，在十字路口</p><p>7:对对方的第一印象是?</p><p>N：这个...有点复杂…我撞倒她了...</p><p>W：光顾着疼了</p><p>8:喜欢对方哪一点?</p><p>N：明世故但依旧保持善良简单的心</p><p>W：安全感和归属感</p><p>9:讨厌对方哪一点?</p><p>N：基本没有，如果一定要选一个，Wanda可能有时候共情能力太强了，而我不能理解。</p><p> W：Nat有时候过于完美主义</p><p>10:你觉得自己和对方相性好吗?</p><p>N：不好的话我们就不能来录这期节目了<br/>（对Wanda挑眉）</p><p>W：我也这么觉得🥰</p><p>11:您怎么称呼对方?</p><p>N：Wanda，Babe</p><p>W：Nat，Babe</p><p>12:希望对方怎么称呼你?</p><p>N&amp;W：现在这样就挺好</p><p>13:如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方</p><p>N：鹿，或者是小雪貂</p><p>W：墨绿眼睛的黑豹</p><p>主持人：卡..卡地亚？？</p><p>W：Nat的确算得上人间卡地亚</p><p>N：Oww，babe</p><p>主持人：（磕死我了）</p><p> </p><p>14:如果要送对方礼物你会选择?</p><p>N：空一段时间和Wanda去海岛旅游，泳池边一起度过一个惬意的下午。</p><p>W：新的机车夹克</p><p>15:自己想要什么礼物?</p><p>N：Wanda陪着我就好，但漂亮的机车夹克我也喜欢😉</p><p>W：两个人的一次旅游</p><p>16:对对方有哪里不满吗? 一般是什么事情?</p><p>N&amp;W：感觉没有什么不满的...</p><p>17:您的癖好是?</p><p>N：你指...？</p><p>主持人：前五十题是PG13的Natasha小姐</p><p>N：哦。 （思考状） 还是Wanda.</p><p>W：最近喜欢看Nat学做菜的样子～</p><p>18:对方的癖好是?</p><p>N：Wanda喜欢园艺和烹饪</p><p>W：健身吧，说到这个，Nat最近有在学拳击，真的很性感</p><p>主持人：脑补到了，谢谢</p><p>19:您做的什么事(包括毛病)会让对方不快?</p><p>N：emmm...</p><p>主持人：PG13！</p><p>N：大概是喜欢在床上吃东西吧，Wanda讨厌那样</p><p>W：我的确讨厌床上有食物的屑屑，感觉太糟糕了！</p><p>20:对方做的什么事(包括毛病)会让您不快?</p><p>N：基本没有。</p><p>W：Nat有时候会打扰我工作..</p><p>主持人：你是指...？？</p><p>W：我不能再说了</p><p>主持人：懂了，下一题！</p><p>21:你们关系到什么程度?</p><p>N：同居，上周刚刚和Wanda一起把她的东西搬过来了。</p><p>W：我最近和nat一起住了🥰</p><p>主持人：所以这张床垫是？<br/>（屏幕上显示照片：一辆货车内有一张白色席梦思床垫）</p><p>N：Wanda的床垫</p><p>主持人：为什么连床垫也要搬过来呢？<br/>（看戏脸）</p><p>N：Well，这是我的小私心吧，这样就算我们吵架了，Wanda就不能回她以前的房子睡觉了😉</p><p>主持人：蜜汁磕到了谢谢</p><p>22:两人初次约会是在哪里?</p><p>W：Nat家旁边的公园，我们野餐之后去看了一个画展。</p><p>N：那天天气特别好，Wanda穿了一件很适合她的印花裙子</p><p>23:那时两人的气氛怎么样?</p><p>N：放松而甜蜜</p><p>W：很自在</p><p>24:那时进展到何种地步?</p><p>W：野餐的时候我在树下亲了Nat的脸颊☺️</p><p>N：晚上送Wanda回家，在门口我抱着吻了她一下</p><p>主持人：Like，French kiss？</p><p>N：Good night kiss😉</p><p>（Wanda捂脸）</p><p>25:经常约会的地点是?</p><p>N：就是我家旁边的公园</p><p>W：那里的风景很美，而且有很多可爱的狗狗和小松鼠！</p><p>N：Babe，我以为你比较喜欢那里的小奶猫</p><p>W：都喜欢～</p><p>26:您会为对方的生日做什么准备?</p><p>N：那天一定会空出来时间陪她，她想做什么都可以</p><p>W：做一顿她喜欢吃的是一定要的，虽然Nat不是很喜欢甜食，但我还是会用咖啡做个低糖小点心🥰</p><p>主持人：And...还有额外的准备吗？身体护理之类的🧐？</p><p>N&amp;W：你自己说的PG13你忘了嘛？</p><p>主持人：Fine...</p><p>27:由哪一方先告白的?</p><p>N：我觉得Wanda算先表白的那位😉</p><p>W：😳明明是你先一直给暗示</p><p>N：But you say it first.</p><p>28:您有多喜欢对方?</p><p>N：这很难用语言形容</p><p>W：没错</p><p>29:那么，你爱对方吗?</p><p>（亲密对视）</p><p>N&amp;W：Yes</p><p>主持人：我的cp全世界最甜，咳，下一题！</p><p>30:如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办?</p><p>N：打电话问一下？Wanda一般不会迟到。</p><p>W：Nat如果有事会提前说，不会让我等那么久。</p><p>31:认为你的情敌是?</p><p>N：目前没有，以后也不担心，我的竞争力应该是很强的😉</p><p>W：也不算有，但有一个金发加州女孩我不是很喜欢😤</p><p>32:对方做什么会让你觉得没辄?</p><p>N：她眯着眼睛有点撒娇的笑</p><p>W：Smirk and wink</p><p>33:如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做?</p><p>N：？？这是什么魔鬼问题？</p><p>W：Could we just pass？</p><p>主持人：下一个</p><p>34:能原谅对方的变心吗?</p><p>N：？？</p><p>W：？？</p><p>主持人：对不起，下一个！</p><p>35:最喜欢对方身体的哪部分?</p><p>N：Wanda的眼睛</p><p>W：她的头发</p><p>（轻轻揉了揉Natasha的卷发）</p><p>36:对方最性感的表情是?</p><p>N：emmmmm…咬下唇的模样<br/>（欲言又止状）</p><p>W：健身完喘气的样子，鼻尖上还有汗珠<br/>（托着脸颊娇羞脸）</p><p>主持人：虽然我没证据，但我还是觉得你们在搞事情</p><p> </p><p>37:两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是?</p><p>N：她回吻我，非常热情的那种</p><p>W：周末做早餐的时候她从身后突然抱住我，在耳边说早安，和一些...情话😳</p><p>38:你曾向对方撒过谎吗?你善于撒谎吗?</p><p>N：我们会给对方一定的空间，每个人都有自己的秘密</p><p>W：对</p><p>39:什么时候觉得最幸福?</p><p>N：早上醒来Wanda就在身旁</p><p>W：睡前的吻</p><p>40:曾经吵过架吗?</p><p>N&amp;W：Yes，we did.</p><p>41:都是些什么样的吵架呢?</p><p>W：其实都是一些小事引起的</p><p>N：比如窗帘要换什么材料<br/>（摊手苦笑）</p><p> </p><p>42: 之后如何和好呢?</p><p>N：睡一觉就好了，字面意义上</p><p>W：...也没毛病，第二天就忘记了</p><p>主持人：懂惹</p><p>43:转世后还希望做恋人吗?</p><p>N：我不信轮回，但希望在另一个平行宇宙我们依旧在一起</p><p>W：你觉得你在那个平行宇宙里是电影明星嘛，I mean..<br/>（调皮地在Natasha脸边划了一个轮廓）</p><p>N：Wanda，我觉得我们两都有可能</p><p>主持人：好好好，知道你们都是世界级的美貌了，平行世界里好莱坞里拍戏的级别</p><p>44:什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢?</p><p>N：她在门前主动抱住我说希望以后还能再见</p><p>W：早上醒来肩膀上的吻</p><p>45:什么时候觉得也许她已经不在爱我...</p><p>N&amp;W：至少目前不会</p><p> </p><p>46:你爱情的表现方式是?</p><p>N：用行动表示吧。</p><p>主持人：您难道不是一级情话百科🐎？？？</p><p>W：行动上更好</p><p>主持人：好的🍋🍋🍋，那Wanda呢？</p><p>W：我不会说那么多情话...主要还是陪伴和理解吧。怎么说呢，放在心里和放在嘴边还是有实质性区别的。</p><p>47:两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗?</p><p>N：我们不会多问</p><p>W：我们作为恋人需要了解的事情没有隐瞒</p><p>48:你的自卑感来源于?</p><p>N：身世，家乡</p><p>W：没有安全感的过去</p><p>49:两人的关系是公认还是机密?</p><p>N&amp;W：基本身边人都知道</p><p>主持人：看出来了，那位大金毛朋友吐了不少苦水..</p><p>50:你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢?</p><p>N：遇见Wanda之前我害怕这种永恒的约定。但现在，回家后有人问你今天过得好吗，厨房里有热着的汤，周末的电影不再只有一个人窝在沙发上。每天除了活着有了别的期待，我想我离不开这种生活了。</p><p>W：永远这个词过于沉重，我更想感受和她的每一天，享受这种前所未有的归属感，就好像，你突然有家了。</p><p>N：You are not alone, Wanda, I love you.</p><p>W: I love you, always.</p><p> </p><p>51:请问你是攻方还是受方?</p><p>N：额...这个大家都很清楚了吧😉<br/>（单手搂住Wanda）</p><p>W：😳</p><p>52:为什么如此决定?</p><p>W：那这个世界观就是这个设定，你要我怎么办啦🥺</p><p>N：...</p><p>主持人：我也觉得这问题傻批，下一题</p><p>53:对现在的状况满意吗?</p><p>N：满意，你满意吗？<br/>（温柔的看向Wanda）</p><p>W：很满意</p><p>54:初次H的地点是?</p><p>N：郊区的度假农村</p><p>W：湖边的小木屋里</p><p>55:当时的感想是?</p><p>N：主要是快乐，但也担心有没有弄疼她，我不想给Wanda一个糟糕的体验</p><p>W：紧张，兴奋......Nat进来之前有一点点害怕//////</p><p>主持人：我也想要有这种害怕的体验</p><p>N&amp;W：嗯？</p><p>主持人：下一题！</p><p>56:当时对方的样子如何呢?</p><p>N：我觉得我最好不要说太多😉</p><p>主持人内心：那我自己去A03康</p><p>W：Nat真的很诱人，现在我后悔当时闭着眼好一会儿😟</p><p>57:初夜的早上，你的第一句话是?</p><p>W：我记得我说了早安<br/>（Wanda不好意思的笑了笑）</p><p>N：搂着Wanda问她睡的好吗</p><p>58:每星期H的次数是?</p><p>N：没怎么计算过，但基本每天都会做</p><p>W：平时一夜大概一次到两次？有时候Nat会要第三次</p><p>（小声的说）：有时候真的很头痛Nat的身素质</p><p>主持人：不愧是大凡学家</p><p>59:你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好</p><p>N：想要了就能做是最理想的</p><p>W：嗯...对，满足需求就好</p><p>主持人：那需求的量大概是？</p><p>N&amp;W：维持现在这样就挺好的</p><p>60:那是怎么样的H?</p><p>N：亲密且配合</p><p>W：be loved</p><p>61:自己最敏感的部位是?</p><p>N：...probably....那里？</p><p>主持人：Well，I didn’t expect that....</p><p>N: 抱歉，下意识</p><p>W：我大概是后颈？</p><p>62:对方最敏感的部位是?</p><p>N：脖子和脚踝</p><p>W：小腹那里...and inner thigh<br/>（Wanda得意挑眉）</p><p>（Natasha少见的脸红了）</p><p>63如果用一句话形容H时的对方是?</p><p>N：听从内心欲望的堕天使</p><p>W：性感且热情的主导者</p><p>64:坦白的说，你喜欢H吗?</p><p>N：喜欢，以前单纯觉得是生理上的快感，和Wanda在一起之后心理上也有很大慰藉。</p><p>W：只要是和对的人就很喜欢。</p><p>（悄悄牵住Natasha的手）</p><p>65: 一般情况下H的场所是?</p><p>N：卧室，有时候客厅也会，有时候也会</p><p>W：够了</p><p>N：👌🏻</p><p>66:你想尝试的场所是?</p><p>N：Wanda家里的那张沙发上</p><p>W：你还是心不死？？</p><p>N：考虑一下嘛</p><p>67:冲澡是在H之前还是H之后?</p><p>N：都有，最好是洗两遍</p><p>W：做之后更喜欢泡澡</p><p>主持人：一起是嘛？</p><p>N：Obviously，不过有时候Wanda会在浴缸里再要...</p><p>W：Nat！</p><p>主持人：Oops～</p><p> </p><p>68: H时两人有什么约定吗?</p><p>W：不要强迫和假装</p><p>N：Exactly</p><p> </p><p>69:你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗?</p><p>N：有</p><p>W：没有</p><p>70:对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉东体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？</p><p>W：不赞同</p><p>N：我...有一点点赞....</p><p>W：嗯😡？</p><p>N：不赞同！</p><p>71:如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做?</p><p>N：不好意思我不觉得这会发生？？？</p><p>W：我觉得没有人敢那么做</p><p>主持人：赞同</p><p>N：这都是什么破题</p><p>主持人：我的锅，下一题</p><p>72:你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后? </p><p>N：现在都不会，但曾经做之后会有一点..类似愧疚的情绪？</p><p>W：Really？？</p><p>N：Wan，那时候我才是个刚刚分化的年轻人，原谅那个年纪的我好吗？🤷🏼♀️<br/>（耸肩摊手）</p><p>W：Whatever🙄</p><p>主持人：那Wanda呢？</p><p>W：做..做之前有一点不好意思...说实话，和Nat第一次，她把浴袍带子解开的那一瞬间，老天....<br/>（马西莫夫捂眼睛）</p><p>主持人：磕到，咳，下一题</p><p>73:如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请并要求H,你会?</p><p>N：给她一张红灯区酒吧的名片，报Carol的名字有卡座和免费饮料</p><p>W：我应该不会有这样的朋友...就算有也一定会拒绝</p><p>74:你觉得自己擅长H吗?</p><p>N：Yeap</p><p>W：emmmmm，maybe？</p><p>75:那么对方呢?</p><p>N：Sure～</p><p>W：As she said so..</p><p>77:你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情?</p><p>N：咬着下唇<br/>       隐忍的样子，双眼失焦时还在喊我的名字</p><p>主持人：Woo～That’s hot</p><p>W：她用力的时候微微皱眉的样子…nat的眼睛在晚上有时候真的很像豹子捕猎物/////</p><p>主持人：🤩🤩🤩</p><p>78:和恋人以外的人H也可以吗?</p><p>N：...我不行..</p><p>W：不可以</p><p>79:你对SM有兴趣吗?</p><p>N：一点点</p><p>主持人：亿点点还是1⃣️点点？</p><p>N：🤫</p><p>W：🤦🏼♀️</p><p>80:如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会?</p><p>N：可能会和Wanda好好谈一次，至少要找到原因</p><p>W：我可能也会这样</p><p>81:你对强奸怎么看?</p><p>N：权利和力量的滥用</p><p>W：痛苦，而且难以愈合</p><p>82: H中比较痛苦的是?</p><p>N：发现对方只是在敷衍</p><p>W：违反自我意愿</p><p>83:在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋,焦虑的场所是?</p><p>N：有次和Wanda在车上，已经很晚了，我们停在路边，那天她特别主动，让我差点失控。</p><p>W：这不公平！我明明让你来接我的时候带一只抑制剂，谁知道你</p><p>N：我的确从柜子里拿了啊</p><p>W：过期的怎么用啦！😡😡😡</p><p>主持人：😮</p><p>84:曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗?</p><p>N：我觉得是有的😌</p><p>W：算吧...</p><p>86:攻方有过强暴行为吗?</p><p>W：没有过</p><p>主持人：那在沙发上的那次不算🐎？</p><p>N：怎么？</p><p>W：那次不算啦</p><p>主持人小声：那我就自己去A03找强制..</p><p>N&amp;W：Pardon？</p><p>主持人：没什么，下一题！</p><p>87;当时受方的反应是?</p><p>N&amp;W：？？你文看多了吧...</p><p>主持人：咳，怎么会呢…<br/>（主持人手机邮箱提醒：您关注的xx作者发布了新的文章：【WandaNat】Warning：****and****）</p><p>88:对您来说作为H的对象是理想的对象是?</p><p>N：你指明星之类的？</p><p>主持人：对的，类似一夜 情白名单。</p><p>N：Leigh Shaw，她演的那个寡妇好辣！</p><p>主持人：Sorry for your loss的那个女主？</p><p>N：对，又颓又辣！🤩</p><p>主持人：原来你喜欢这种....</p><p>W：我的话选Charlize Theron，她拍的迪奥广告，老天，她的身体是艺术品吧</p><p>主持人：塞皇的确🐂🍺</p><p>N：不就是腿长嘛</p><p>W：Which you don’t have.</p><p>N：🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃</p><p>89:现在的对方符合你的理想吗?</p><p>N：当然符合</p><p>W：Nat其实和我喜欢不太一样，但她现在就是我的理想型啦</p><p>90:在H中有使用过小道具吗?</p><p>N：当然</p><p>主持人：是给哪一方用的呢？</p><p>W：Both😌</p><p>N：咳，没错..</p><p>主持人：😮…</p><p>主持人内心：莫非是针针😧？？？</p><p>91:你的第一次发生在几岁的时候?</p><p>N：好像是..17？还是16？</p><p>主持人：方便透露一下你对那次的表现满意吗？</p><p>N：...Well，她比我大几岁，所以...</p><p>主持人：哇哦～Natasha第一次还是和年上啊，很有魅力的一位女士吗？</p><p>N：的确，她一直留着60年代的卷发。</p><p>W：你怎么没和我说过这些？</p><p>N：都是十几年前的事情了嘛😅</p><p>W：🙂</p><p>92:对象是现在的恋人吗?</p><p>N：不是</p><p>W：是..🙂…🙃🙃🙃</p><p>N：Babe..😰</p><p>主持人：没事没事，睡一觉就好了</p><p>W：Shut the fu*k up🤬</p><p>主持人：好咧</p><p>93:喜欢被对方亲吻哪里?</p><p>N：脖子</p><p>W：嘴</p><p>主持人：还有什么颈部以下的部位吗？🤔</p><p>N：小腹吧</p><p>W：也许是后背，尾椎那里</p><p> </p><p>95: H中最能取悦对方的方法是?</p><p>N：看着Wanda的眼睛，在她快坚持不住的时候吻她</p><p>W：Be a bad bitch？</p><p>主持人：啊这（KSWL）</p><p>96: H时你会想什么?</p><p>N：Wanda，还有H本身</p><p>W：Nat，不过有时候大脑会一片空白</p><p>97: 一晚H的次数是?</p><p>W：一般是一两次</p><p>N：Unless you want more😉</p><p>主持人：🤭🤭🤭</p><p>98: H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢?</p><p>N：都有，如果Wanda帮我脱的话会更开心</p><p>W：说到这个，Nat撕坏好几件我喜欢的睡衣了🙁</p><p>主持人：凡学家，大凡学家👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻</p><p>99:对于你而言H是?</p><p>N：表达爱意的一种方式，也是正常的生理需求吧</p><p>W：和恋人的一种亲密交流</p><p>100:最后，请对恋人说一句话吧!</p><p>N：Babe，你觉得我们的周年纪念选在哪里合适？迈阿密，夏威夷？或者我们去远一点的地方好吗？大溪地，或者南欧的小岛，我等不及和你一起在浅滩上踏着海浪散步，看着烟火跨过零点，在房间的露台上吻你。</p><p>W：只要是和你一起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>